Roses and Lavenders
by felivargass2pasta
Summary: Their alliance had always been deep and strong, and even with the hardships of life it wouldn't falter. From the start, their fate had been bound by friendship, and now it was strengthened by love. A collection of short stories about Engport/PortUk, some of them with male!Portugal and others with fem!Portugal.
1. Roses

**AN: This is for my friends tomatolovers2 ****and xMelodyx, both of them wrote wonderful EngPort stories that inspired me to write this little something and gave me a lot of support to keep writing. I hope you enjoy :3**

**I was researching about national flowers and got the idea to write this, so both the rose and the lavender will be appearing along the story. The first chapter will have male!Portugal and the second fem!Portugal. **

* * *

**Roses...**

(male!Portugal x England)

...

Arthur watched with a tired expression the hours tick by in the old wooden clock inside his library, fighting sleep as he tried to maintain his eyelids open. He rested the open book over his chest and leaned against the couch to let his tired body rest for a while. Once again he had been overworking himself, and just thinking about the endless piles of paperwork waiting over his desk made him cringe. Afonso was probably going to give him an earful for not getting enough sleep.

A soft chuckle slipped between the Englishman's lips when he remembered about the Portuguese, and he checked again his watch to make sure it wasn't past midnight yet. He had promised he would stay awake and wait for Afonso's arrival, the other hadn't been lucky and could only pick a flight to London late that night.

Arthur stretched his legs over the fluffy cushions and stared at the ceiling with a pensive expression, remembering about the old times where he would be in his ship and waiting anxiously to dock in the Portuguese shores. He missed those silly times of his youth, and he would never forget how his heart would beat faster whenever Afonso would be there in the harbour waiting for him with a warm smile on his lips.

"Arthur...?"

The Englishman blinked in confusion and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the door, widening his eyes when he saw Afonso standing on the doorway with a single red rose in his hand.

Afonso chuckled when he noticed the surprised look he was receiving and closed the door carefully before walking toward the couch. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I swear I was going to knock first..."

Arthur shook his head and stretched an arm to place the book over a small table in front of the couch, yawning as he did so. "No, don't worry... I was just reading a book," he said, moving his legs to give a spot for the other to sit, "How was the trip?"

"A bit tiring, I couldn't wait to arrive in London." Afonso smiled and sat beside the Briton, looking down at the rose he had been holding before handing it to Arthur, "This is for you... I know it's your favourite..."

Arthur smiled warmly when he saw the red rose being offered to him and picked it carefully, closing his eyes as he brought the flower closer to his nose to smell its sweet scent, "Thank you, Port..."

Afonso nodded with a warm smile on his lips and leaned forward discreetly, placing a hand behind Arthur's head and tangling his fingers into his golden hair as he closed the distance between their lips. He chuckled when he heard a quiet gasp against his lips and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of those soft lips pressed against his own. Afonso pulled away slowly when he felt Arthur's body relaxing against his own and ran his thumb over the Englishman's bottom lip, just loving when he had that faint blush covering his pale cheeks.

Arthur averted his eyes to the side and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, already used with the other's liking for stealing kisses when he wasn't paying attention, "When did you arrive? I don't remember hearing the doorbell..."

"You always put the spare key in the same place when I'm coming to visit, remember?"

"Oh, of course..." Arthur chuckled, letting his eyelids flutter for a brief second before blinking to remain awake, "I'm a bit slow today..."

Afonso let out a quiet sigh and knelt beside the couch, placing a hand over Arthur's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever, "Were you overworking yourself again? I told you to get enough sleep and eat properly."

"I'm fine, mommy..."

The Portuguese chuckled when he heard that and stood up again, slipping an arm under Arthur's knees and the other behind his back before pulling him up. "Come, I'll take you to your bedroom..."

Arthur widened his eyes when he was lifted from the couch and wrapped an arm around Afonso's neck instinctively, feeling his cheeks flaming red when he realized how he was being carried. "No, we still have a lot to talk before sleeping..."

"Work can wait until tomorrow, now you'll get a good night of sleep and tomorrow morning I'll make a decent breakfast..."

Arthur sighed and stared at the Portuguese with the corner of his eyes as the other walked upstairs. He really wanted to complain about being carried but he was feeling so tired... deep inside he just wanted to sleep and forget about his work for a little while.

Afonso raised an eyebrow and lowered his head when he felt Arthur's body getting heavier between his arms, chuckling when he noticed that the other had fallen asleep. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed peacefully and his head was resting loosely against the Portuguese's chest. Afonso watched the other's sleeping face for a few seconds and pushed open the door to his bedroom with his foot, placing the Englishman over the mattress carefully before taking off his shoes. He smiled and unwrapped Arthur's fingers from around the rose's steam, placing the flower over the nightstand carefully.

"Thank you..."

Afonso looked up when he heard Arthur's faint whisper and sat on the edge of the bed when the Englishman patted the spot by his side on the double bed. He kicked off his own shoes and sneaked under the warm blankets too, not even remembering to change into his nightwear when he saw a pair of bright emerald eyes staring back at him into the dim light.

Arthur smiled tiredly and raised his hand to caress one of Afonso's cheeks, moving closer to him unconsciously when he was drawn by the warmth of his lover's body, "For always staying by my side... you were always there for me."

"Arthur... we've been together for so long... I wouldn't be able to leave you even if I wanted..." Afonso whispered, wrapping both arms around the Englishman and pulling him closer to his chest into a tight hug, "You're part of my history and this history is what makes me the man I am today..."

Arthur blinked slowly when a small smile graced his lips, letting his head sink into the fluffy pillow when he couldn't fight the sleep anymore. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Afonso whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss on Arthur's forehead before closing his own eyes. In nights like that, when he had his love sleeping peacefully between his arms, he was sure to have the most peaceful dreams.

...~...*...~...


	2. Lavenders

**Roses and Lavenders**

**AN: The song used in this chapter is "Fado Português" by Amália Rodrigues. Portuguese music is wonderful and I highly recommend searching about it if you like this song ^^**

* * *

**Lavenders...**

(England x fem!Portugal)

...

Arthur took a deep breath and adjusted his tie for the tenth time while walking along the streets of Lisbon, searching for a certain familiar house on his way. He gulped as soon as his feet reached the front porch and raised a hand hesitantly to knock on the door. It wasn't like him to get nervous over such a simple visit, but just thinking about the one who would be opening the door already sent his heart in a maddened race.

Arthur stopped with his hand still raised in the air when a soft melody reached his ears, and he recognized it as a voice he already knew by heart. Such a captivating voice could belong to just only one person. A smile made its way to the Englishman's lips as he glanced at the purple flowers he was holding, the ones who held a special and deep meaning to him. Being careful not make any sound, Arthur walked around the house and sneaked into the flowery garden, feeling his heart missing a beat when his eyes caught sight of a beautiful cascade of brown hair that fell over the Portuguese's back. Maria had always been a strong and determined woman, and in his eyes she was also the most beautiful of all.

"_O Fado nasceu um dia,_

_quando o vento mal bulia_

_e o céu o mar prolongava,_

_na amurada dum veleiro,_

_no peito dum marinheiro_

_que, estando triste, cantava,_

_que, estando triste, cantava_."

Arthur smiled in a silly way as he leaned against the nearest wall, listening as the Portuguese woman sang while tending to her flowers. They had spent many years together, and still her voice succeeded to make his heart melt like butter whenever he heard it.

"_Ai, que lindeza tamanha,_

_meu chão , meu monte, meu vale,_

_de folhas, flores, frutas de oiro,_

_vê se vês terras de Espanha,_

_areias de Portugal,_

_olhar ceguinho de choro._"

Arthur stepped forward carefully in the hope to surprise his lady, but yelped when his foot got caught in a small stone and he fell on the ground in the least graceful way expected for a gentleman. He cursed under his breath and pushed himself up on his knees to regain some balance, and hopefully a bit of his dignity, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks when he saw a pair of legs standing right in front of him.

Maria chuckled in amusement when she noticed the faint blush covering the Englishman's cheeks and held out a hand to help him standing, "You have always been found of unexpected entrances, haven't you?"

Arthur averted his eyes to the side out of embarrassment and held the hand that was offered to him, making the blush spread to his ears when Maria's warm skin touched his own. He stood up with her help and brushed the dust from his trousers, raising his head to look at the Portuguese. The butterflies flying inside his stomach seemed to get more agitated when he saw the warm smile on her sweet lips, which always made his heart flutter. That woman... always making him turn into a mess of embarrassed words even when he was still known as a fearful pirate.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Maria chuckled and shook her head when she noticed the embarrassed look on Arthur's face. That was one of the things she loved about Arthur, how his actions would always express his feelings if you knew how to read him right, and after so many years being together, she was already an expert in that art. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in a playful way after realizing that the Englishman had a hand hidden behind his back.

"What are you hiding there, Arthur?"

"Uh... I... these are f-for you..." Arthur said as he held out the bouquet, scratching the back of his head when he realized that the paper wrapped around the flowers was slightly crumpled, "I think they got a bit damaged when I fell though..."

"Oh, you brought lavenders," Maria smiled brightly when she picked the bouquet, not being able to stop a small blush from rising to her cheeks as she gazed at the purple flowers, "They're beautiful..."

"They remind me of you..." Arthur whispered without thinking, widening his eyes when he realized what he had just said. He just hoped that it hadn't sounded too cheesy or he would dig a hole and bury himself for eternity.

Maria chuckled after hearing that and stood on her tip toes to press a warm kiss on Arthur's right cheek, "Always a gentleman," she said, holding one of the Englishman's hands before starting to pull him toward the house, "Come inside, I'll make some tea..."

Arthur nodded and stared at their joined hands with longing, letting himself be pulled by the Portuguese as they walked toward the house. If only he could lean forward and steal a quick kiss from those lips he loved so much... bloody hell, how he had missed staying so close to his love.

Maria pushed the back door open and led Arthur toward the kitchen, letting go of his hand to be able to open the cupboard, "So.. which tea would you l-", she widened her eyes in surprise when a pair of warm lips suddenly covered her own while Arthur's fingers cupped her chin in a loving way. The Portuguese smiled into the kiss and placed a hand over Arthur's shoulder to pull him closer, always loving how he was full of surprises when it came to the little things of their life together.

"Y-you choose today..." Arthur whispered, pulling away slowly and looking at the side to hide his blushing face.

"A-alright, Earl Grey then..." Maria said as she started filling a kettle with water, noticing the excited gleam on Arthur's green eyes after she had mentioned his favourite tea. She loved that man so much. No matter how many years passed, or how many obstacles life put in their way, she knew their love was one of a lifetime and it would never change.

...~...*...~...

* * *

**I'll leave this story as complete for now, but if I get more ideas for quick stories about Portugal and England I'll be using this once again :)**


End file.
